


Spiked Pumpkin Juice

by LittleRose13



Series: Shipmas 2018 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, M/M, Shipmas 2018, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRose13/pseuds/LittleRose13
Summary: The Quibbler’s Guide to Avoiding Nargles in your Mistletoe this year1. Avoid clusters of more than two sprigs of mistletoe. Nargles congregate where leaves intersect.2. Become at one with the mistletoe. Mistletoe which trusts you is far less hospitable to Nargles.3. Soak the leaves of the plant in a fermented mixture. Alcohol dries the leaves and Nargles prefer moist mistletoe.4. Rotate the mistletoe at a ninety degree angle at regular intervals. Mistletoe which is left to remain stagnant is a Nargle’s dream.5. Always be honest around your mistletoe. The plant can detect liars and often seeks the comfort of Nargles when threatened by a dishonest presence.6. Show your mistletoe examples of true love at every opportunity so as to preserve its integrity. Remember, healthy, happy mistletoe is Nargle-free mistletoe.It’s the night before the Christmas holidays and the seventh years want to make the most.





	Spiked Pumpkin Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Quibbler’s Guide to Avoiding Nargles in Your Mistletoe This Christmas

“You know, I’m really going to miss you lot over the holidays.” Cole Flint appraised them all with a sentimental sigh. 

Albus looked around the gathered group of seventh years from his position resting across Scorpius’ lap - he knew he needed to get up and pack but Scorpius was playing with his hair and it was hard to imagine moving. Thea was squabbling with Rose about something, Ava was scribbling in a journal, occasionally charming her quill to move in a perfect straight line, Cole was sprawled on his front over an armchair in a way that can't have been comfortable, Imogen was flipping through a copy of The Quibbler and chewing her hair. 

Albus often thought he and his friends were quite a mismatched lot and he sometimes wondered how they’d ended up becoming this unmistakeable group of seven. But they were the best people Albus knew and he could agree with Cole that he would miss them all hanging out together over the Christmas holidays. 

“What’s everyone doing for New Year?” Imogen asked casually, barely taking her eyes off the article she was reading.

Ava flicked through her journal a few pages to consult the date. “Nothing, I’m free.”

“We should have a party,” she continued to muse but before anyone could respond, her eyes lit up. “Ooh, a guide to avoiding Nargles! This looks amazing.” She settled in to read it. 

“That was a short lived party,” Albus commented, reluctantly pushing himself up off Scorpius’ lap. 

“I’m going to New York with my parents for New Year’s Eve,” Thea said breezily. 

“New York for New Year’s,” Cole said in a sing song voice. “Will you bring me back some Gigglewater? They have that in New York, don’t they?”

“Maybe in 1924,” Rose snorted. 

“I really need to pack,” Albus groaned. The Alchemy coursework he’d handed in that morning had taken nearly all of Albus’ time that week, hence why he still hadn’t packed to go home for the holidays. 

“I’ll help you, if you like,” Scorpius offered brightly, standing up and taking Albus’ hand. 

Cole eyed them both suspiciously. “ _ Packing _ , is that what you’re calling it these days?” He snorted with laughter. “We’re supposed to be all hanging out, last night together of 2023 and all that.” 

“But I really have to pack,” Albus protested.

“And it’ll be ten times faster if I help him,” Scorpius added innocently. 

Cole didn’t drop his suspicious look. “Hurry back, then.” 

Scorpius nodded and pulled Albus away quickly, directly to their dormitory. Once inside, he levitated Albus’ trunk up onto his bed and crossed the room to his wardrobe, throwing it open and surveying the contents. He took hold of a coat hanger and removed it from the wardrobe. 

“Will you need dress robes over the-“ Scorpius stopped at the look Albus was giving him. “What?” 

“Are we really just going to pack?” Albus pouted. 

“Oh!” Scorpius blushed with a pleased sort of smile, hanging the dress robes back up. “Did you have something else in mind?” 

Albus crossed the room to take Scorpius into his arms. But before he could even kiss him politely on the cheek, a loud noise interrupted, sort of a sliding, swooshing sound. Distracted, Albus turned from his boyfriend to see a magazine had been slid under the door. A few steps closer told him it was Imogen’s Quibbler, with a small square of parchment stuck to it reading  _ you have ten minutes before I’m coming to look for you!  _ in Cole’s handwriting. 

“Ten minutes,” Scorpius mused, then he took Albus quite by surprise, pulling him towards him and sweeping him into a short but passionate kiss. Albus responded enthusiastically, all thoughts of packing gone from his mind as Scorpius slipped his tongue between Albus’ lips. 

As quickly as he’d started, Scorpius stopped kissing, pulled his lips away from Albus’ and grinned at him. “Nine minutes to pack.” 

With Scorpius’ help, Albus’ trunk was filled in no time. And, despite Albus’ insistence that he didn’t need them, Scorpius was now using pressing and folding charms on his dress robes. 

“Babe, that’s really nice of you but I won’t be going anywhere fancy enough to need those.” 

“Never hurts to have them just in case,” Scorpius smiled brightly. “Personally, I think you should wear them on a daily basis. You look amazing in dress robes.” 

Albus felt himself blush; even though they’d been together for two years now, Scorpius’ compliments never failed to take him straight back to his fifteen-year-old self, pining over his best friend. 

“Thanks, love,” he whispered as Scorpius levitated the folded robes into his trunk. 

“You look amazing in general,” Scorpius said sincerely, tucking a longer lock of Albus’ hair behind his ear. His grey eyes, like storm clouds over a lake, bore into Albus, drinking every inch of him in. “I love you,” he said in a low voice. 

Scorpius did this, went from the most mundane daily task to suddenly approaching Albus with the most gentle yet insistent adoration. He was impossible to predict in that sense and it gave Albus such a thrill. 

“Think we might even have thirty seconds left,” Albus said, resting his forehead against Scorpius’. 

No sooner had their lips met again, than the door opened. Like it was a rehearsed move, Scorpius grabbed the copy of the Quibbler and peered at the article with interest. Albus shut the lid of his trunk and looked up innocently at Cole. 

“The girls want to play Exploding Snap,” he said, narrowing his eyes at them both. “You ready?” 

“Yep.” Albus levitated his trunk back to the end of his bed. 

“Just reading this fascinating article about avoiding Nargles.” Scorpius held it up to show Cole. “You must have a look.” 

Scorpius kept the magazine clutched determinedly in his hand all the way back to the Common Room, where they found Thea and Rose already locked in a fierce game of Exploding Snap. It wasn’t clear who was winning; they both seemed equally smug. Albus sat down, pulled Scorpius onto his lap and grinned at the cute little surprised noise Scorpius made. He cast the magazine aside and Albus glanced over at it. 

_ The Quibbler’s Guide to Avoiding Nargles in Your Mistletoe This Christmas _

__ 1\. Avoid clusters of more than two sprigs of mistletoe. Nargles congregate where leaves intersect. _ _

A loud bang proceeded a puff of smoke from which Rose and Thea emerged, coughing. “You win,” Thea smiled as Rose held her arms up in victory, surveying the room proudly. Her eyes stopped on something over the fireplace. 

“Is that  _ mistletoe?” _ Rose stared up at it in distaste. “Slytherins.” 

“What’s wrong with mistletoe? It’s Christmassy and romantic.” Scorpius sounded almost a little bit hurt and Albus softened at his sweetness.

“I don’t know, the idea of a  _ plant  _ dictating who you’re supposed to kiss. Who decided a load of leaves and berries should have that much power?”

“Yeah, doesn’t the whole concept of mistletoe sort of negate the entire idea of consent?” Ava put in, and from her tone of voice it was like she was directly challenging Scorpius with this question. 

“Um,” Scorpius hesitated and looked at Albus for help. “Well, nobody should ever be forced to do anything against their consent and-“

“I think mistletoe is harmless enough,” Albus helped him out. “It’s not the mistletoe’s fault if someone misuses it.”

“It’s still weird,” Rose shuddered. 

  1. _Become at one with the mistletoe. Mistletoe which trusts you is far less hospitable to Nargles._



“Did someone say  _ mistletoe?”  _ Cole, who hadn’t been listening to their conversation, wiggled his eyebrows and quickly pulled his wand out, muttering a summoning charm in the direction of the boys’ dormitory.

“Did you just  _ summon  _ mistletoe?” Thea eyed him suspiciously. 

“In a way.” Cole held his hand out to catch the item whizzing towards him. He unfolded it to reveal a hat, which he jammed on top of his head. It blossomed instantly into an illuminated sprig of mistletoe and the words  _ kiss me, it’s Christmas.  _

“We’re not just going to let this happen without comment, are we?” Rose said dryly and Cole looked from her to Albus in confusion. 

Albus shrugged and cocked his head as if to say  _ they do have a point.  _ Cole looked as if he didn’t have a clue how he’d just managed to offend Rose and he started to stutter an uncertain apology when Ava took pity on him. 

“Coley, no,” Ava plucked the hat from his head. “Where did you even get this?”

“My dad sent me it,” he said in confusion. “It’s just a joke, I’m not going to  _ use  _ it, unless you want to.” He winked at Ava and she laughed. 

“You don’t need to wear a stupid hat to be kissed,” Thea told him kindly. 

Cole looked rather pleased with himself, then he picked the hat back up and stuck it unceremoniously on Albus’ head. “Go on then, Scorp.”

Scorpius laughed and lightly pecked Albus on the lips. Albus smiled and took the hat off. 

“Don’t you see how that’s weird? You just  _ made  _ Scorpius kiss him,” Rose said emphatically.

“Scorpius is my boyfriend,” Albus said in confusion. “We kiss all the time.” 

“Yes, but you wouldn’t have kissed at that  _ exact moment  _ if it weren’t for this.” She held the hat up and looked at it the same way one might a rotten flobberworm. “It has too much power, it’s weird.” 

“You’re such a cheerful, festive presence Rosie-Posie,” Albus said in a falsely cheery voice. “Really getting me in the Christmas mood.”

Rose scowled at him and he shot her an innocent grin. She opened her mouth to no doubt deliver some cutting retort but Thea put her hand on Rose’s knee, distracting her from continuing. 

  1. _Soak the leaves of the plant in a fermented mixture. Alcohol dries the leaves and Nargles prefer moist mistletoe._



“We should be  _ celebrating,”  _ Thea said. “It’s our last night before Christmas hols, for the last time ever!”

“Do you still have the…” Ava finished her sentence with an eyebrow quirk which Thea apparently understood. 

“Yep, more than enough left.”

Imogen clapped her hands in delight. “Oh goodie! Boys, are you in?” 

“Absolutely,” Cole said instantly. “In for what?” 

“A  _ proper  _ celebration,” Thea said pointedly. “Something to help us  _ relax.”  _

Albus grinned, knowing exactly what she meant. He didn’t drink alcohol regularly, but they’d all had a handful of very enjoyable evenings together after one or two firewhiskeys. 

Cole placed a hand over his heart in mock surprise. “Thea Jordan, you are  _ Head Girl  _ of this school.”

Thea grinned wickedly. “So  _ I  _ know how not to get caught. What do you think, Scorp? Just a drink or two?”

Scorpius sighed casually and lifted his head just slightly from its resting place on Albus’ shoulder, scanning the common room. “Okay, but we have to be subtle. That first year over there is a total rat.” 

“Got it.” Thea clapped her hands together, business like. “Everyone meet back here, bring a mug. If anyone asks, we’re drinking hot chocolate.” 

There were various nods and noises of approval, but as they went to follow Thea’s command, the plan was interrupted by a magically amplified squeaky voice. “Attention students, a quick reminder that the Chanting Club will be performing the final night of their Christmas Carol Spectacular here in just ten minutes. Get a good seat!” 

The seventh year Slytherins (and Rose) all exchanged horrified looks.

“How about we do this literally anywhere else?” Cole suggested pointedly. 

“Our dorm?” Imogen suggested. 

“Nah, the boys aren’t allowed in.” Thea looked at Albus. “Your dorm?” 

“Sexist, heteronormative bullshit,” Rose muttered under her breath. 

Albus did a quick mental rundown of how many old socks were strewn around the dormitory floor and tried to remember if he and Scorpius had made their bed that morning. 

“Our dorm would work,” he said uncertainly, looking to Scorpius and Cole for approval. Cole nodded happily and Scorpius was gazing at Imogen in thought. 

“Weren’t you in Chanting Club before, Immy?” he asked her randomly.

Imogen pulled a face, tossing her long hair over her shoulder. “I  _ was,  _ but I quit when I discovered we wouldn’t be singing  _ anything  _ in Mermish.” 

“The  _ audacity,”  _ Albus said, and for a second Imogen looked as if she were about to launch into a discussion about Mermish Chants, before she realised Albus was teasing her.

They left the common room before Chanting Club kicked off and made themselves comfortable in the boys’ dormitory, everyone sitting on the floor leaning up against either Albus or Cole’s bed. Everyone had a mug in their hands, each filled with a mixture of pumpkin juice and firewhiskey at varying strengths. Cole had made Albus’ for him and it was strong, each sip making him reel slightly. 

Cole had ended up with his mistletoe hat shoved on backwards and Rose kept throwing it dirty looks which Cole wasn’t noticing. Scorpius was sipping from his mug with a straw and leaning against Albus, who had turned his music box on to quietly play in the background. 

  1. _Rotate the mistletoe at a ninety degree angle at regular intervals. Mistletoe which is left to remain stagnant is a Nargle’s dream._



After a couple of drinks, Albus was feeling pleasantly buzzed as they chatted and teased each other and reminisced on some of the wilder moments of that term. It had been less than an hour when Imogen decided to liven things up a bit. 

“We should play  _ Spin the Bottle!” _ she suggested enthusiastically. 

“I have a better idea.” Cole pulled his joke hat off and ripped the sprig of mistletoe roughly away, placing it flat on the floor and giving it a flick with his fingertip. “Spin the Mistletoe!” 

“That’s not a real game,” Rose said cynically.

“Of course it is!” Cole sighed and pulled his wand out, muttering a spell so that the mistletoe floated a few inches off the ground. He tapped it with his finger and it spun as if on an axis, the pointed tip landing facing Imogen. “So now I’d have to kiss Immy.” 

“Okay.” Imogen shrugged and crawled on all fours over to Cole, where she placed a kiss on his lips and giggled as she pulled away. 

“Everyone understand the rules?” Cole held the mistletoe invitingly and looked around to a series of nods. “Everyone consent to playing?” He caught Ava’s eye. “No pressure.” 

“We don’t have to play, Rose,” Scorpius said shyly.

Rose shook her head, her whole demeanour lighter than it had been in the Common Room. “No, it’s okay, a game’s different. We’re all agreeing to play, right?”

“Correct,” Cole said. 

“Can we all agree me and Albus get a respin if it lands on each other? I’m not snogging my cousin.” 

“Who said anything about snogging?” Cole nudged her and Rose rolled her eyes. 

“Exaggerating for effect, Cole.” 

Thea started, lightly tapping the mistletoe and watching it spin around twice before coming to a stop somewhere between Rose and Albus. Everybody exchanged confused glances. 

Rose groaned loudly. “Well who did that land on? This game is stupid.”

Thea shrugged. “Oh, well if you think it’s so stupid…” She leaned across Rose and, before Albus even had time to register what was happening, Thea took hold of the neckline of his hoodie and kissed him firmly on the mouth. He froze, taken aback by having no time to prepare and realising Thea was really quite a bit drunker than he’d realised, her usual forward friendliness exaggerated. 

She released him with a grin then frowned at his face. “Merlin, Albus, I’m sorry. Was that too much?”

“It’s okay,” he said weakly, seeking out his drink and taking several large gulps. 

“That’s how to play the game, T,” Rose was chuckling at Albus’ stunned expression. 

“But Albus is a fragile innocent.” Thea wrapped him in a comforting hug and Albus played along, pretending to weep into her shoulder. 

Cole snorted so loudly everyone turned to stare at him. “Keep thinking that, Thea. You don’t share a dorm with him.” 

Albus punched Cole on the top of his arm and Cole responded by ruffling Albus’ hair far more exuberantly that was necessary. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Scorpius looking a bit pink.

“You okay?” Albus whispered into his boyfriend’s ear. “You don’t mind, do you? We can stop playing the game.”

“No, it’s not that,” Scorpius smirked and picked his voice up. “I was just remembering that considerable stretch of time in fifth year I went thinking you and Thea  _ had  _ kissed. Imagine.” 

Thea burst out laughing. “I’d forgotten about that!” 

“Babe, we’re both very very gay,” Albus teased.

“Well I know that  _ now,”  _ Scorpius sighed dramatically. “I didn’t have that particular knowledge back then, it was a very confusing time in a lot of ways.”

“Remember when you asked me out, Al.” Thea ruffled his hair too. 

“I’d prefer not to.” Albus groaned and hid his face in his hands. “Past Albus was in severe denial.” 

“Remember when  _ you  _ asked  _ me  _ out in fifth year, Scorp,” Rose added with a snort, getting the mistletoe ready for her turn. 

“Vividly,” Scorpius shuddered. 

“You four are weird and I no longer want to hang out with you unless other people are there.” Cole threw them all highly suspicious looks then cracked a grin. “Couples.” He shook his head exasperatedly. 

Rose had spun the mistletoe while he was talking and she snorted when it landed unmistakably on Scorpius. “Speaking of fifth year…” 

Scorpius blushed and leant forward to lightly press his lips against Rose’s across the circle, the mistletoe laying between them. He immediately buried his face in Albus’ neck, throwing his arm around his shoulder and hiding like a shy little boy. Albus laughed and kissed the top of his soft hair.

The game continued: Scorpius got Albus on his next turn and he visibly sighed with relief before pressing a kiss to his lips, Albus got Cole and pecked him on the cheek, Cole kissed Thea, who then immediately got Cole again on her turn.

“That’s more than ever happened when we were supposedly dating,” Thea snorted. 

“You mean those couple of weeks when were thirteen and literally nothing was different to when we were friends?”

They both laughed and Cole span the mistletoe until it landed on Ava. There was a ripple of interest throughout the room. Albus felt Scorpius sit up a bit straighter. 

Ava and Cole shamelessly flirted all the time but, as far as Albus knew, nothing had ever actually happened between them. That was just how they both were. It was undeniable that this combination held a bit of tension though. 

Cole looked up from the mistletoe where Ava was smirking at him. “Come on then, Coley.” 

He patted the mistletoe as if it were a well-behaved puppy and scooted over to Ava. She leaned forward and held onto his jaw with both hands, connecting their lips. Cole grinned into the kiss until they were both laughing, falling against each other companionably. 

“No,” Ava shook her head.

“Nope,” Cole agreed through laughter. 

Albus felt Scorpius slump beside him and he glanced over, noticing his boyfriend looked mildly disappointed. Scorpius loved love and the idea of two more of their friends getting together was, to him, the most romantic idea in the world. 

“Thank Merlin, I am  _ not  _ up for being a seventh wheel,” Imogen said. 

Ava stuck her tongue out at Imogen and span the mistletoe. It landed on Thea and they shared a friendly kiss.

  1. _Always be honest around your mistletoe. The plant can detect liars and often seeks the comfort of Nargles when threatened by a dishonest presence._



“Is this just going to end up with us all kissing each other over and over again?” Ava commented loudly. 

“Okay, new rule!” Thea said excitedly. “Instead of kissing now, you have to answer a question truthfully. I’ll go first.” 

She span the mistletoe and it landed on Scorpius, who went pink immediately in a most endearing way. 

“Scorpius,” Thea began wickedly, “when was the last time you snuck Albus into the prefects’ bathroom?” 

“Thea!” Scorpius complained while Albus snorted with laughter. “Last night…” he muttered. 

He span the mistletoe to a chorus of whoops and laughs. It landed on Cole. 

“Go easy on me,” Cole teased, as if Scorpius would do anything but. 

Scorpius looked uncertain of what to ask him and he turned to Albus for help. Albus flashed Cole a cheeky grin and leaned over to whisper in Scorpius’ ear.

“Hey, that’s not fair! No conferring.” Cole folded his arms in annoyance. “You two are probably telepathic by now anyway, no need to whisper.”

Scorpius giggled and faced Cole with a defiant smirk Albus had never seen on his face before. “Cole, have you ever had so much butterbeer on a Hogsmeade date that you fell asleep in your date’s bed when she was halfway through taking your trousers off?” 

Cole lunged at Albus and almost knocked his drink over, grabbing him in a headlock with a roar of laughter. “You… swore… you… wouldn’t… tell!” 

“I didn’t,” Albus protested through laughter. “Scorpius did!” 

The girls were in stitches. “Was that with Angelica Prior?” Thea said between laughter. 

Cole folded his arms in a sulk, effectively confirming that yes, it had been with Angelica Prior. He spun the mistletoe and it pointed to Imogen. 

“Immy, I dare you to-“

“Dare? Since when are we doing dares?” Rose laughed. 

Cole shrugged without missing a beat. “Okay, question. Immy, have you ever had a crush on anyone in this room?” 

“What was my dare going to be?” Imogen drained the rest of her drink.

“I was going to say,” Cole threw a pointed look at Rose, “kiss someone in the room you’ve ever fancied.” 

“It’s like a mashup of the other two games, I love it,” Thea grinned.

Imogen sat back in thought for a second, she set her empty mug down beside her, and crawled across the circle. Before Albus knew what was coming, Imogen had pressed her lips to his cheek and giggled. 

“Me?” Albus goggled at her, suddenly worried.  

“In like, second year. We sat next to each other in Charms and I thought you were so cute.” She shrugged and started to refill her mug. “But I was too shy to even speak to you.”

Albus struggled to remember second year Charms and sitting next to Imogen. It was all a blur of being a bit miserable and looking forward to being alone with Scorpius. 

“Turn it up, I love this song!” Cole said, leaning back on both arms. 

Thea obliged. Albus was still reeling from Imogen’s revelation; he didn’t think  _ anyone  _ had ever had a crush on him, apart from Scorpius. 

“Did you… you…” Albus gave up trying to articulate himself. 

“Yeah,” Imogen shrugged. “Don’t worry, Scorp, I got over it,” she laughed. 

“I don’t blame you.” Scorpius sighed and snaked his hand up to the back of Albus’ hair, running his fingers through the strands and gazing lovingly into Albus’ eyes. “I think I had a crush on him then too.” 

Scorpius’ eyes were slightly out of focus and his lopsided grin told Albus that his mug was empty without having to peer into it and check. The game seemed to have come to a natural end; Thea and Rose looked seconds from making an excuse to leave together anyway. When Scorpius’ eyes closed completely for a second as he sighed contentedly into Albus’ shoulder, it felt like it was the end of the night. 

”I think it’s time for bed, love,” Albus wrapped an arm around Scorpius’ shoulders and pulled him to his feet. “Come on.”

Scorpius nodded and allowed Albus to guide him to his bed. He sat Scorpius down and he lay back against the pillow, closing his eyes and murmuring to himself. Albus smiled fondly and went to turn the music down. Thea and Rose had already left and Imogen was gathering up the mugs. Albus helped her stack them up and cast cleaning charms over them. Ava and Cole were whispering together.

“Goodnight,” Imogen smiled, opening the dormitory door. 

“See you guys in the morning,” Ava joined her, blowing a kiss. 

There was a moment of silence, save from Scorpius’ light snuffling breathing. Cole glanced from the doorway to Albus. 

“I might just… say goodnight,” he said quietly. 

Albus nodded and waved to the door. “Whatever you need to do.” 

Cole left and Albus joined Scorpius on his bed. He drew the curtains and they sat opposite each other in the semi darkness. Scorpius gave a deep sniff and wiped at his eye.

“Scor? What’s wrong?” Albus shuffled over to him and took his hands. “What’s the matter?”

Scorpius was a self proclaimed crier, it didn’t take much to set him off, but it was still a concern to see him upset. 

“I’ve kissed someone who isn’t you,” he said forlornly. 

“Scor-“

“You were my first kiss, I’ve never kissed anyone else, it’s so romantic. You’re my one and only, Albus. And now I’ve kissed Rose.” 

“Oh, Scorpius.” Albus enveloped him into a hug and Scorpius sobbed drunkenly into his shoulder. “It doesn’t count, it was just a game, you barely pecked.” 

“You don’t mind?” Scorpius said, pulling away and looking vulnerable.

“Of course not! It would be a bit hypocritical of me if I minded after that game.” Albus kissed him sweetly on the nose. “Besides, there are still a  _ lot  _ of things we’ve only done with each other.” 

  1. _Show your mistletoe examples of true love at every opportunity so as to preserve its integrity. Remember, healthy, happy mistletoe is Nargle-free mistletoe._



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was fun to write, I hope you liked it :)  
> Tumblr: littlerose13writes


End file.
